The Narrow Road
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Ranma, having defeated Herb at the cost of his manhood, is sent back into the feudal era while searching for a cure. A Ranma Inuyasha cross. Lost: Materia-Blade's motivation. If anyone has any information regaurding it's whereabouts.. leave a review.
1. Chapter One

New fic. Inu-yasha cross. Nuff said. I think I like Ranma a little too much. Starts in the Herb Section of Ranma. Between Season 3 and 4 of Inuyasha. Enjoy. 

The Narrow Road

Chapter One

"Akane... why are you crying?" Ranma asked. The picture of her crying filled his mind.

"If I don't change back to a man and go back..."

"I have to go back..." Ranma realized. And she stood once again to face the dragonic fighter formally known as Herb.

Herb was most definantly surprised that this man-turned-woman had managed to rise to his feet yet again.

"You don't know when to quit..." He sighed.

"There must be something... some technique that can defeat you..." Ranma stated as she readied herself for his next attack.

"I see your mouth won't quit either..." Herb smirked. "This has gone on long enough!"

A massive ball of ki was launched at Ranma.

"Damnit, I can't block this one." Ranma muttered as the blast flew closer. She set her feet and hoped it wouldn't be as strong as it seemed.

It seemed to come in slow motion. It was even stronger then she had anticipated. Her senses went dry at the raw power contained within the ball that was now an inch from colliding with her.

And when it finally hit, she flew through the air backwards and was imbedded inside an enourmous rock, only to fall out and land in a crumpled heap on the dirt.

"Damn..." She thought as her vision began to fade. Her distorted view of the dirt and grime she was covered in gave her the feeling that she would not win this fight.

"Ranma!" Came the cry. It sounded far off but she could make out the distant figure of Ryoga.

"Ranma catch!" Ryoga cried.

Ranma saw the Open Water Kettle as it flew through the air. With renewed vigor she stood yet again. "Ryoga! Mousse!" She cried. 'They changed back!'

She saw the kettle as it sailed toward her. She soon realized that it was an over throw and she ran as fast as she could to intercept it.

"I got it!" She cried as she dived.

"I won't let you!" Came another cry from her almost forgotten opponent.

Caught in mid dive, she saw all to late that the blast was aimed, not for her, but for the kettle itself.

The kettle burst into thousands of tiny pieces and disintegrated before her eyes.

Time seemed to stop as her hopes of returning to her masculine state were destroyed. She stared at the remains as they fell into her open hands.

She landed and fell to her knees, staring at the specs of tiny rock that soiled her palms.

"No..." She whispered.

She clenched her fists together, crushing the remaining specs into nothing more than atoms.

"No..." She muttered again. Tears came to her eyes once again. "No... Akane..."

Behind her Ryoga and Mousse had engaged her opponent, and were losing horribly. They ended imbedded in the same rock that she herself had been thrown into.

"You are all going to die for this. You have annoyed me for the last time!" He cried. He fired yet another devastating, Ryu Sei Hisho.

As it neared Ryoga and Mousse they braced themselves for the ki blast that would take both their lives. When suddenly a figured appeared between the blast and themselves.

The blast instantly disapated.

"My Ryu Sei Hisho!" Thought Herb. "She destroyed it with her aura alone!"

An enourmous aura of a mixture of hatred and depression surged around Ranma. The wind picked up and began to swirl around the girl, who stood in front of Ryoga and Mousse, hovering a few inches above the ground. The clouds grew dark and lightning flashed all across the sky.

"Herb, Dragon Prince of the Musk tribe of China." Ranma stated clearly, her head lowered, hair covering her eyes. "You are the first person I have ever used an aura of hatred against. You have stripped me of everything I hold dear... I can never love my fiancee the way a man should, now... "

"I will not hold back." Ranma finished, hair still hung over her eyes.

She faded from view.

"Can you find me? Herb?" her voice echoed everywhere. The thunder struck only after she spoke.

"What is...? What is this?" Herb thought.

Suddenly from behind him came a sound. It was a technique title.

"Hiryuu Unari." Came the name. And along with it came an enourmous ki blast. The mixture of red hatred and green depression pummeled Herb into and through the mountain itself. He flew onward into the ground on the opposite side of the mountain.

"This... is... insane..." Herb thought as he was smashed between the rock of the inner mountain and the ki blast, whos power would not dissapate. Then he exited the opposite side of the mountain and slammed into the ground below.

Ranma hovered above his crater. Her face was still covered in the shadow of her hair. She reached into the crater and picked the prince up by his neck.

She hovered higher until his feet could no longer touch the ground.

"Why?" She cried.

Herb stood slowly and readied himself. Perhaps this girl had more to dish out then he expected.

"WHY!" She cried again.

She charge him hoping to catch him off guard but it failed. He dodged her punches a few times before she got angry and threw a simple grab, catching the clothing on his chest. She found it to be increadibly strong and easy to grip.

With that she threw him bodily into the mountain once again. And once agian he slammed through it appearing on the other side.

Having made it to the other side of the mountain, Herb continued flying untill he crash landed against another rock. Seconds later he felt a brutal uppercut from Ranma, who once again had managed to move fast enough that it seemed like she could teleport.

"WHY DAMN YOU! WHY?" Ranma cried again, finally revealing her tear covered eyes.

Herb landed on top of the mountain near where Ranma had first shot her ki blast.

She began to beat his unmoving body mercilessly. She didn't stop until she was certain he wasn't going to move.

"To die at the hands of one so powerful... honor will be with me, the last of the Musk tribe... Ranma... you will bear the burden of it's power now..." Herb thought. As he slipped into unconciousness he pulled a small circular jewel from his pocket and held it firmly in his hand.

Ranma hovered above Herb again.

"I.. win..." Ranma stated.

With her victory claimed, the aura of hatred that had provided so much power and speed died, and she feinted.

* * *

She awoke some time later, though how long exactly she was not sure, held by a pair of strong arms. Her body ached with pain but it wasn't quite as much as she had expected. The worst pain came from the front of her body in general, where Herb's Ryu Sei Hisho had exploded against her. 

"I'm sorry, Ranma." Was the first thing she heard. "If.. if only we'd arrived sooner..."

She was covered in bandages on her forhead, and arms. Her neck had a large x bandages across it and her entire torso and chest was strapped. Ryoga had been holding her, finishing wrapping the last bandage around her left shoulder. She didn't know how he had managed to wrap her breasts but she knew Ryoga was the last person who would want to take advantage of her.

"Ryoga... Thanks... for trying." Ranma replied. She began to rise. She winced a little and tried to shrug off the pain and stand anyway but Ryoga held her head onto the pillow she lay on. It was mousse's.

She simply lay for a moment, looking out at the sunlit sky from the inside of the enourmous tent.

"How long... have I been out?" She asked, never moving her head.

"Two days." Ryoga replied.

"And we are still here near Horaisan?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah..." Ryoga replied. "We weren't sure if you would... you know. Want to.. uh.. go home."

"Home..." Ranma replied. "No... I need find a way... a way to turn back into a man. I have to find a way... I... I.."

Her eyes started to well up with all the pressure and pain she had gone through. Once again... cursed to live with this unwanted body... For the first time since Ranma was six, she let herself cry.

Ryoga embraced her, having no other idea of what to do.

He knew Ranma was a man... But... She seemed so vulnerable to him. Nothing like the Ranma he knew. He had no idea what to do... so he simply held her, the same way he would hold a girl, were she crying. She wasn't loud and the worst thing she did was snivel on his shoulder.

Besides... Ryoga knew he himself had cried before. Why should Ranma not be allowed to?

Suddenly she flew back from him.

"Sniff Never... ever sniff tell anyone! Sniff About that..!" She demanded, while wiping her red eyes.

Ryoga thought of all the blackmail he could commit. All the torture he could inflict upon his most hated rival... and then he rememberd something.

"Mousse Ryoga... Go on, you change back! The two of you have to return to being men...!" Even when they had knocked her out and planned on leaving her to rot in her girl form and to fight Herb alone, simply taking the ladle. Even after their betrayal, Ranma still fought on their behalf, for their cure... How could he blackmail someone so selfless? How could he even still call Ranma an enemy anymore?"

"Ranma... on my honor as a martial artist. I swear I won't tell." Ryoga promised.

Ranma sniffed again... ".. Thanks.. sniff"

She cleared hers eyes quickly but they were still red and they were definantly blood shot.

"Ryoga... what happened to Herb?" She asked.

"Herb.. Herb is dead Ranma. When I looked at him... I found this in his hand." He replied holding up a tiny pale jewel. "Here.. you can have it."

"A Jewel?" She asked. She took it and pocketed it, uncaring of it's beauty. She had more important things to worry about.

"He's... dead?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah... he was crushed... you were... you were increadible Ranma." Ryoga replied.

"Increadible... INCREADIBLE! I KILLED SOMEONE! I "LOST CONTROL" and KILLED SOMEONE! How is that increadible? I can't even call myself a martial artist anymore! What if.. what if I lose it again? What if it becomes a habit? If I lose control like... like..." She cried. She turned away from him and lay on the pillow facing the other end of the tent.

"Ryoga... go home.. and tell them... tell them I'll be back someday, when I've gotten my cure." Ranma said.

"No, I'm staying with you until your cured Ranma." Ryoga replied.

"That goes for me as well, Saotome. Perhaps your not quite as much of a dishonorable coward as I had thought." Mousse said as he entered the tent.

"You guys.. you... your really gonna stay with me? But.. why?"

Ryoga stood.

"Get some more sleep Ranma. We leave at noon." Ryoga said.

He exited the tent, along with Mousse.

"They... they are... really gonna help me? Hmm... they didnt' want to help me last time... they just wanted the Ladle." Ranma thought. She lay down and began to contemplate what it was that had changed Ryoga and Mousse's attitudes toward her.

A while later she stood. Her bones were busting from the effort but she couldn't stand it. She exited the tent and searched for Mousse and Ryoga.

* * *

"So... are we really going to help Ranma find a cure?" Mousse asked once they were out of ear shot of the ten. 

"I am... She sacrificed her manhood for us even after we left her unconcious after getting the ladle... If it had locked our human forms like we had thought it would, we... we would have left her to fight on her own. What martial artist does that? I'll help him. Even if it does make my skin crawl... Damnit. Even in saving me from my locked curse he still manages to ruin my life! Ranma Saotome this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga stated, though it didn't seem to have quite the... effort that it usually had.

"Hmm... well, you have a point, for helping him I mean. But after he's back to normal, it's even, therefore, anything goes." Mousse stated.

"Agreed."

"So... any ideas on where we should go first?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah... I do actually. That waterfall, where the kettle was in the first place. I think that we could possibly find something there." Mousse said.

"Hmm. Well it's worth it to give it a shot." Ryoga replied.

They never noticed the figure, hiding behind the bushes, that hobbled back in the direction of their tent.

* * *

"Wake up Ranma! It's time to go." Ryoga yelled almost cheerfully. 

Ranma was awake and fully dressed above the bandages. She sat in the middle of the room meditating. Something she did once every now and then when she was in a very bad mood or state of mind.

Her eyes opened quickly.

"Allright. Lets go." She said, her tone, determined and ready.

They fixed the tent into Ryoga's pack and began to leave.

"So where are we going?" Ranma asked suddenly, "Did you think of anywhere?"

"Yeah actually. Mousse did." Ryoga said pointing to him.

"I was thinking perhaps we should go to the place where we found the kettle. Perhaps the water that came from it is still hot capable of changing your form back?" Mousse said.

"Allright." Ranma said, not getting her hopes up.

They arrived shortly, Mousse leading the way.

They looked into the water that had come from the spout atop the cliff.

"Wow.. it looks alot deeper then I originally thought." Mousse commented.

"Well... might as well give it a shot Ranma." Ryoga said to her.

"Might as well. If this works then... I was gettin' all worked up over nuthin... heh." Ranma said.

"Well dive in then." Ryoga commanded.

Ranma nodded and dived.

Upon entering the water she felt nothing. Her dive propelled her further downward and still she felt no tingling sensation that came whenever she changed forms.

But suddenly something happened. A stranged light came from her right pocket. She pulled out the shining object and looked as the jewel she had been given glowed brightly in her hand.

And, without her ever noticing, ten or fifteen dark hands appeared from the depths of the spring.

"What the hell?" She thought. They grabbed her and dragged her downward.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" She cried.

She began to air quickly as she was dragged further and further underneath the water.

"Ryoga, Mousse! What did you? what... wha...?" were her last thoughts before she, once again, lost conciousness. The last thing she saw, was a duck and a pig, desperatly trying to reach her.

"RANMA!" Mousse and Ryoga cried. Or at least tried to cry but couldn't as they were underwater and in inhuman forms.

They watched as evil looking hands dragged her deeper into the watery depths below.

* * *

She awoke slowly. As her eyes opened she realized that she had been sleeping sitting up on a wooden bench. She was riding in the back of a moving wagon. She coughed a little and began to arouse herself. 

"Oh look! The new one is finally awake!" A deep loud voice shouted, hurting her ears.

"Good! I was thinking she might not be awake in time for us to sell her! We have a deadline to make! We have to get to the boat in three days or less!" Another voice, this one more old and angry.

"Hey... who're you! Where the hell am I?" She asked.

"Hah hah hah! You are on your way to the slave trade in Tokyo wench! Now settle and keep quiet! Or do you want to attract the demons outside?" Asked the deep voice.

Upon inspection of her person, she found that, while still properly bandaged and aparently completely dry, her hands were shackled to the wall of the wagon holding her arms above her head. Upon inspection of the wagon, she found that it was enourmous. It was a gigantic carrige covered by walls on all sides. It appeared to be late in the night and there were about fourty other women in with her. They were mostly asleep or strangly silent.

"What is this? Whats going on?" She asked.

"Shh!" One of the girls said. "Don't make them angry, fool!"

"Who?" She asked.

"Be Quiet!" She demanded lowering her voice to a whisper. "The men of course! Do you want to be raped?"

"Wha...!" She gasped.

"Hey! Shut up back there!" The deep voice called again.

"Idiot! After having been rescued from that spring you were stuck in you should be greatful! Normally they would have just left you to drown! Don't anger them by being rude!"

"THEY'RE THE ONES BEING RUDE! WHY ARE MY HANDS TIED TO A WAGON!" She demanded.

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY SHUT UP!" The male voice called again. "LAST WARNING!"

"Slave trade.. Raped... what... what.. am I in a different time?" Ranma thought.

She was silent for a moment.

"Hey," She whispered. "What is the date?"

"What? What's a date?" The girl replied.

"Um... the day.. calander? You know?" Ranma asked hoping to get a decent reply. The girls accent was a little bit off for a normal Japanesse person.

"Oh... March nineteenth." She said.

"The same day it should be..." Ranma thought.

"No.. no I mean what year?" She asked again.

The girl looked at her skeptically. "Year?"

"GRR! What... what.. Oh.. how do I put this... When is it!" She cried.

"OK! THATS IT! WHO DID IT?" The man asked, finally walking into the back.

All the women instantly shuddered.

"You? Hey! It's the new one!" He shouted up to his companion.

"Well teach her to remain quiet! My ears can't take her infernal yelling! She's a slave and should know her place!" The reply came back.

Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"Oh so THAT'S how it is, eh?" She thought.

"Allright. We saved your life since one of em back here died and we had a spare spot. So... I suppose you should learn better manners wench!" The man cried. Suddenly he grabbed her arms

"Hmph... You picked the wrong guy to mess with." Ranma replied darkly.

Her sickly green aura burst around her. The shackles busted off the wall banging the man in his forehead.

"What the?" He cried backing up. "She's a demon!" He cried as he scrambled away."

She stood as her aura simmered to a low light surrounding her body.

"I honestly don't think it is right to sell people as slaves." She said in a low evil sounding tone.

She reached for the woman who had spoken with her's shackle. It instantly busted and fell to the bench. And then all the shackles broke. Some of them fell and hit the women the held on their heads but none were severely injured. They all grasped their arms in sweet joy at their fortune. They were free!

"Where is the spring? The spring you found me in!" Ranma demanded from the man she now stood before.

He was too afraid to answer and feinted. Her aura died down.

"Ok... do you know where the spring that they found me in is?" Ranma asked.

"No... it's, it was far back that way..." She replied.

"Well. Thats where I have to go then." Ranma said.

"Ugh... slaves aren't sold in Japan... and haven't been for like... five hundred years, Right? And now I have no idea how I got here... how I can get home." She thought.

The women left the carrage and walked out into what was definantly a town.

"Thank you so much! For freeing us miss demon! We.. we can never thank you enough!" One of the girls shouted as they entered the village.

"Demon?" Ranma thought. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" She cried.

She followed them into the village, hoping to find a place to sleep for the night.

One or two of the women she had freed, were apparently from the village. They had offered the rest of the girls a place to stay until they could collect the money to return to their own homes

Ranma walked up to the door of the house slowly. She knocked.

The woman whom he had spoken with on the wagon answered.

"Oh... It's you. Yes? I thought good demon's prefered to stay away from humans?" She asked. "Do you need something?"

"Uh.. I'm not... well... that is... can... I stay here too?" She asked.

"Of course! You did save me from slavery after all!" She cried excitedly.

"Um... what is your name?" Ranma asked.

"I am Utoso Subaki. And you?" She replied.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Thank you for your hospitality." Ranma replied bowing low

* * *

"You said that... that it's... the Muromachi Period?" She asked. 

"Hai." she awnsered. She was unsure of why the girl was so confused at this. It was as if she didn't even recognize the time.

"Well.. I really must be going... thanks.. thanks alot for the place to stay... nd' the food." Ranma added. She turned and began to walk up the path.

"It wasn't a problem at all! Goodbye! And thank you once again for saving my daughter!" The woman known as Mrs. Subaki cried after her.

"Thank's again for letting me stay!" Ranma replied.

The pack on her back was full of supplies and her destination was to the north.

She returned to the path and began to walk back from the way she had come. She had no idea how far from Mount Horaisan she had gone. And also, having had no map when she had found Horaisan by following Herb, she had no idea where she could find it. All she knew was that it was this way. And that if she could find mount Horaisan, she could find the spring and return home.

Suddenly, she reached into her pocket. The jewel that she had gotten from Ryoga. The jewel that she asumed brought her to this time.

"Rrrr. I'll find a way back home." She swore.

As the sun began to rise she continued walking.

* * *

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome cried. 

"Hah hah mut! I don't supose you know why she just told you to sit do you?" Koga sneered.

"Koga, Stop fighting with Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Ee! Well I was... uh.. This stupid dog here started it!" Koga replied.

"Oh will you to give it a rest all...rea.. dy.." Kagome trailed off. She suddenly sensed something. It was a shikon shard.

"The shikon jewel.." She said as she looked down the path.

"What?" Koga cried.

"Another shard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Calm down you two!" Miroku said suddenly. "Let her tell us."

"No... no it's not a shard." Kagome said. She seemed a little bit, dejected.

"It's.. It's a shikon jewel. A COMPLETE Shikon jewel!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Her companions replied in unison.

"Kagome, you know that the Shikon Jewel is not complete yet! We still have at least three shards! And Naraku has most of the rest so how could there be a complete one?" Shippo asked.

"I.. don't know. But I am certain... I'm and definantly certain that there is a complete shikon jewel... right down that path." She pointed.

Suddenly a lone figure appeared. She walked at a steady tempo.. she seemed to be in an abnormally dreary mood. Her head hung low but her eyes still looking forward.

A chill went down Inuyasha's back at the sight of her. This was no ordinary girl.

* * *

It had been two months since she arrived in this, backwater world. 

She had gone through many interesting, however, pointless adventures. The most frightening had occurred on the second day of being in this world. The day she had left the Subaki home.

But mainly shehad become somewhat of an excorsist. She had found that demons were apparently very common in the feudal era. She had killed large number of demons and attracted quite a few nicknames doing so... Douzo-kijo being the most common for humans... but for the most part she had simply threatened to take the life of the demons and they had, usually, relented and given in to her demands... such as leaving villages alone.

She had also, however, become sad and lonely... she still constantly sought out the spring near mount Horaisan. But the mountain had not yet been given a name in this time. So all she could do was hope she could find a place that would match the scenery. She dived into every spring she found. And none had been successful.

Then one day, while she continued her journey, she felt an enourmous dark aura pass over her head. It was a demon of immeasurable power. But then, almost as it came to appear directly above her, it vanished.

"What the hell was that?" She thought.

It was of no importance to her of course, so she ignored it and continued on her way.

A few days later she stood in a clear spring, bathing herself with some soap that she had collected from the last villaged she had visited.

"Akane... I"m still coming for you. Don't forget me..." She thought. She looked down into the water. She saw the faded awkward reflection of her face that the water gave off and sighed.

"It's been so long... since i've seen even a hint of civilization... hmm... this time doesn't even have decent mirrors- HUH!" She thought.

"Mirror... the... the Nanban Mirror! That would be much easier to find then this damn spring!" She cried.

"YATTA!" she cried. She finally had a plan. The Nanban mirror was in happosai's possesion when she had first found it. And Happosai had acquired it... well. Hopefully it had been created allready. At least it was another chances. People had never even heard of the name Horaisan.

And so she finished her bath, and continued on the path, almost happily, walking at a steady tempo, hoping to reach the next village soon.

* * *

It had been three months.

She had visited many villages but she had finally come across some information about someone who might know something about the Nanban mirror!

... It was a start.

Suddenly she caught sight of a small group of people. From their auras, she could tell that a few were demons and a few were humans. She readied herself but showed no outward signs of changing. They seemed quite powerful.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

First things first. **Chapter One Edited and Revised!**

Well... due to the large amount of reviews this fic has recieved I suppose I should at least give it more then one chapter. I also have some information for you people.** I want Koijini to get 20 reviews before I continue it!** I need people to see which fic is better! Seriously! It's really good! It is! I pwomise!

Ok

To Varth: You know... I was JUST about ready to let my gaurd down. I was expecting a review like yours. When I didn't get one I figured maybe my reviewers had slipped.

But one caught me. I knew there would be a Feudal Japan expert out there. Anyway. I did research... after about thirty minutes of trying to find out which dynasty or ruling government ruled during the year 1498 of the english empire... I gave up.. sorry! If you can help me, which you allready did, by telling me a webpage where I could find out things like this, I'd appreciate it. Google was being mean to me that day. There was probably one right under my nose. Oh well. I will edit this anyway at least as soon as my document manager stops giving me a server down! (If your reading this it allready has). Anyway... I decided the important thing was finding whether there were slaves and slavers during this era... and yes, there were. I'll look up and study the Muromochi period now.

I'll continue this now. Plus A lot of your review questions will be cleared up in this chapter. Also, watch out for the edgy timeframes. I messed up a little and changed it. Part of the last chapter intervenes with this one etc. etc.

Chapter Two

"Hmm... well... those people sure were nice... What the heck did they give me anyway? All of my wounds are completely gone. Even I need some time to heal from a battle like that." Ranma thought as she left the Subaki home.

She walked onward towards the north.

It had been about three hours and the sun was at the peak of it's daily travel. She had found a perfect spot. A large open clearing.

She wanted to train... to continue to master her art. But unfortunantly there were more important matters that needed to be attended to.

She had to find a way home. She couldn't look for the Open Water Kettle. She didn't have the slightest clue where to start looking for that. Unfortunantly her best shot was finding the spring she had come from. The chances of even that were low. But she was Ranma Saotome.

If anyone had the luck and ability to do it, she did.

She decided to continue forward. Having asked around she had found that she had been in the wagon for about nine hours. Since there were no set pathways and the map that the slavers used had been unfindable, she was forced to follow whatever looked like the tracks of the wagon backwards. And nine hours could have gotten her anywhere.

She continued yet again. This time at a more steady pace, using a careful eye to watch for any signs of water.

Two more hours rolled by. She had found three springs and had ended up with nothing but wet clothes.

Suddenly she heard something.

"Well well.. A human.. a human with a sacred jewel... heh heh... DIE HUMAN!" Came the cry.

Ranma dodged quickly as a large mouth appeared from the trees slaming into the ground. It only gathered dirt into it's mouth.

"What the? What the heck is that!" She cried surprised. An enourmous snake like demon exited the wooded area to Ranma's right. It was about ten to fifteen feet long and it's largest width was probably about three feet. It curbed down into a small neck and expanded once again at the head, leaving it's mouth large enough to consume her whole if it got lucky.

Ranma snarled.

"Hmph.. you dont' look so tough." She taunted.

"Big wordss for a human! DIE!" It cried. It slammed itself down into the ground again hoping to swallow the human hole.

She jumped above it and while it was spitting dirt chunks she slammed her feet down into the back of it's head. It's mouth was filled with dirt and grime. She quickly bounded off the demon and grabbed it's tail. While she was not capable of reaching her hands all the way around it, she gripped it with her most firm grip and spun herself around slamming it's head into and through a nearby tree.

It slowly shook itself out of it's stupor.

"Hmph! Your a human! hiss How can you do thiss?" It cried.

"Simple!" Ranma cried as she jumped into the air, landing on the creatures middle section, slamming into the earth. "I'm the best human there is!"

She then jumped up to it's neck and reached her right arm around it, trying to choke it.

She held a fist in front it's face and began pounding the allready bruised appendage of the snake demon.

After about ten punches she stopped.

"Surrendur and leave me alone or suffer the concequences." She stated.

"Eh heh... aha hah! HAH Why would I want to ssurrendur! You've allready taken ssome of my poisson!" The snake cried.

"What!" Ranma exclaimed.

She looked at her hand and realized that, upon punching the snakes large fangs out, she had scraped her hand, causing poison to seep into her blood stream.

"HAH hah hah hiss You are quite powerful for a human.. ehah! Well... goodnight! I dont think you will be waking up!" It howled.

And, even as the demon said it, Ranma's vision began to fade.

"Damn unconciousness! I won't fall unconcious again!" She thought.

"Rrr... Damn you to hell.. Die!" Ranma cried.

She jumped away from the snake and blasted out her aura of depression and hatred again. It engulfed the snake but didn't to anything other then faze it. The trees nearby however, were demolished.

"Take this! Hiryuu Unari!" Ranma cried.

A ball of ki blasted from the girls open palm the red and green aura speed toward the snake and exploded upon impact. The demon didn't even have time to cry in pain.

"Heh... Take that!" She cried. "Ugh... No... Damnit... not again... I killed again..."

She slammed her fist into the ground, limped to one knee and slowly stood.

"Ah... gotta get to... another village." She thought.

She leaned against a tree temporarily to catch her breath. "Oh.. damn that hurts.." She moaned.

She limped onward all the while her vision becoming more and more clouded. This continued for almost twenty minutes before she realized that someone was watching her.

"Allright... I know your there.. uhh... show yourself!" She cried.

"As you wish." Came the reply.

A man appeared before her. He had long flowing white hair and odd marks on his face.

"So what... you... wanna fight too?" She gasped.

"Hmm. You are peculular. You posses a Shikon Jewel yet refuse to use it? And somehow manage to use magical blasts of energy? I'm very impressed. Normally I would kill a human in your condition. I believe they should be put out of their misery. You on the the other hand..."

"Master Sesshomaru! Please wait!" Came a cranky elderly voice.

Ranma caught a glance of the person the voice came from just as it ran behind a nearby hill.

"Ee... Cologne in a frog costume..." She thought.

"Hmm. What is keeping you alive? Any other human would be dead by now even with the use of the jewel." Sesshomaru commented.

"Heh... I'm the best there is. Do you want to fight... or are you going to get out of my way...?" She asked him.

"Hmm.. cocky human." He replied. Suddenly he appeared directly in front her face.

"I'll end your suffering."

"Gah!" She cried. She backflipped backward and landed a few feet away, only to find him slicing her with his claws from behind her.

She ducked quickly. She then proceeded to dodge the next few strikes as the came. Then, once she had managed to turn around, one more flew directly at her face. She leened back and limbo'd under it. Looking up she saw that the claws had poison dripping from the end.

"Wha..? More poison? Damn, these tricky cheating demons!" She thought.

She backed off and dodged a few more strikes. Suddenly she caught his arm.

"What!" He thought.

She twisted his arm expertly and proceeded to flip behind him so she could lob him over her shoulder and into the upper part of a tree. Unfortunantly he rebounded off the tree and jumped to the ground.

"You ARE good." He said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young girl called out. Her and the green knome had finally appeared at the clearing and were now watching the proceedings.

Ranma looked at her opponant. He still stood firm, while her head lolled from side to side with the effort to keep herself concious. His constant calm and cool aura was putting her on edge. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. Granted she wouldn't be either were she at her full capacity but that was aside the point.

"Why are you fighting me?" She asked him suddenly in an effort to buy time.

He was extremely fast as far as moving his body went, but his hands were pathetically slow. So she decided that her Amaguriken would be a perfect technique to end the bout with this enemy.

She decided this as he replied.

"Why? Because I am intrigued by you. You stand above the rest of your pathetic race. Instead of using that jewel to attain your power you rely on your own skill. Should you be good enough... I may even help you live." He said.

"Heh... so... why can't you just let me find a village...?" She asked.

"Because I do take pleasure in destroying your kind. I've been too soft lately." He muttered.

"Lord Sesshomaru.." the little girl riding on the awkward horse muttered.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her.

He advanced quickly. Though this time she read it.

"KATSU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" She cried. The punches came fiercely and swiftly. And ninty percent of them were perfect hits. Ranma's last hit was a haymaker that sent Sesshomaru flying backward into and through two trees, cracking a third.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Cried the troll.

"Stay back Jaken!" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Hmm.. you are VERY good." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Damn straight." She replied, her head lolling even more.

And suddenly, faster then she had ever seen even Cologne move, Sesshomaru stood before her. And a blade was rammed through her stomach.

"Hmph... thats two I've saved now... Jaken... AM I going soft?" Sesshomaru asked.

This comment never registered in Ranma's mind. She slumped down onto the blade as it appeared to cut up into her, severing even more of her lung and bones.

"No.. no... Akane... " She thought as the blade finally began to remove itself.

"Of course not, Master Sesshomaru." Jaken replied. "Her skill is admirable."

The tip of the blade slid out of her chest. Free of the blade, she fell to her knees.

Suddenly a bright purple light, lit within the hole the blade had resided in.

It started in her chest. Directly below her right breast where the blade had entered. Suddenly, a feeling of wholeness spread throughout her entires system. It was as if kami himself had forced life into her veins. Her bruises healed. The pain from the poison dissapated. And finally the hole in her chest closed and left nothing more then a small mark.

Slowly she stood.

"You..." She tried to reply.

"Saved your life. You should be thankful. Next time you are injected with poison, I won't be so kind." Sesshomaru said.

"Wha.. why... Huh?" Ranma asked, genuinely confused.

"Hmph.. If you must know, I wish to fight you at your best someday. Your the first human I've met in... well... I've never met a human that stood a chance against me.. But today is not that day. Come Jaken. Rin. We seek Naraku."

"Yes m'Lord!" The replied in unison.

Ranma stood there... still unsure of what had just happened.

At the entrance to the woods Sesshomaru stopped.

"I forgot to ask, human. What is your name?" he asked, his condecending tone still the same.

"I... I'm Ranma. Ranma Saotome. And.. Wait! Hey I need to ask you something!" She cried as she ran towards him.

"Hmm. What is it?" Sesshomaru replied, now a little annoyed.

"Do you know of an artifact known as the Open Water Kettle that holds the sacred water called Kaisufuu?" She asked.

"Hmm. I know of the Kaisufuu. The sacred water that is able to reverse many types of curses... but mainly the reversal to she Chiisuiton." Sesshomaru said.

"Really! Do you know where it is!" Ranma asked excitedly.

"No. The last I saw it was four hundred years ago in northern Japan, near a mountain called, Mount Bachiatari Hito." He replied.

"Four.. hundred years? Well... thanks... I.. guess." Ranma sighed dejectedly.

"Hmm.. Ranma Saotome. I think we shall meet again. Perhaps then we can find out what your true skills are." Sesshomaru commented.

"Perhaps..." Ranma replied.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken walked off and quickly dissapeared into the woods.

"Sesshomaru... do you... really enjoy killing humans?" Rin asked.

"I am a Demon, Rin. That is my only answer to you. You do not have to worry about me hurting you." He replied in his usual calm voice.

"Allright." Rin said.

The second Sesshomaru had gotten out of her range of senses, she fell to the ground and let go of the breath she had been holding. She clutched her heart and let go of the hold on her fear.

She had been dead. No chance in hell of living. Yet somehow that sword had brought her back to perfect condition in seconds. Better then perfect condition even!

That kind of power... what if he could do the opposite? If he could simply appear before her at any second and ram the sword through her chest again and cause it to do the exact oposite of what it had just done? The thought sent a shiver up her spine. The calmness of that man... that demon. It was, well... inhuman. He used it to get the opponant on edge. It was a strategy much like her taunting, which made opponents fight sloppy.

He used intimidation to acquire the same effect.

She yanked open her shirt and looked at the spot where the blade had penetrated her skin.

Her clothing still had the hole, but the only thing visible on her skin of the slightest abuse was a small scar on her chest. She figured it would probably remain there permanantly but decided that she would live.

She quickly rebuttoned her shirt and began to continue on her journey. She checked her pocket and sure enough, she felt the jewel. What had Sesshomaru called it? A Shikon Jewel?"

She pocketed it once again, stood and left toward the next village.

* * *

"Hmm... there goes another one." Ranma thought. She watched the humanish demon as it ran away. She was glad that she hadn't had to slay this one. It was becoming to common of a thing to do. She didn't like the bloodshed. 

"Oh.. your her! Your Douzo-kijo! The demoness I've heard so many rumors about!" The old man she had just saved told her. "Thank you so much Douzo-kijo!"

"I appreciate it but I'm really not.."

"Oh I must invite you to stay at my home Miss Demon! Please come! My family would be most honored to have one so fabled stay in our home!" He added excitedly.

"Hmm... Am I a demon? I kill as if it were a common thing now. Sure they are demons but to these people I'M a demon... I'm definantly a demon to demons, anyway..." She thought.

"I'm kind of in a hurry but... I guess I can stay. Hey do you know of a... well... no I'll save it for when your family is there, too." She finished.

"Allright then! Please follow me." He said giddily.

Ranma had traveled much of Japan by now. She had been moving around for almost two months and had found no sign of the spring or the Nanban Mirror. She had thought of searching for the Nanban Mirror while looking at her reflection in the water. It had made her feel happy that she had thought of such a thing. But, unfortunantly, her luck in finding it was... well. She had had no luck.

She, however, had found Mount Bachiatari Hito. The residents consisted of a lord, a lady, an uncle, and hundreds of underlings, servents, and common folk about the village. While she not only believed that this was the happiest place she had come across, she was also almost certian that this place was where most of the rumors about her had begun.

She was now known as a demon slayer. Sometimes she was refered to as Douzo-kijo. She, of course, opposed this as she was not a girl.

But she could live with the title of a Demon Slayer. Even though most people thought she was a true blue Demon herself. Almost everyone in the land knew of, or at least had heard of rumors of her by now. The fire haired beauty with the power of twisters. She had been forced to use the Hiryuu Shoten Ha during a battle with one of the more powerful demon's she had faced while on this mountain.

She had yet, however, to run into a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru had appeared to be.

Unfortunantly, while they had records of once owning the Open Water Kettle, it had been traded to China long ago and was now aparently still in China. She was becoming afraid that she would have to go to China. She decided that until she at least found someone who even knew what the Nanban Mirror was that she would stay. No longer, however, then two more months.

They had been walking for about six or seven minutes when the village came into view. "There is my village, just there." The man cried excitedly. "Oh by the way... do you have a name miss Demon?" He asked.

"I'm Ranma. Ranma Saotome. I hadn't realized I was fabled sir... Am I that well known?" She asked.

"Many many people all over the neighboring villages have spoken of rumors about you. Some said they even saw the enourmous funnel of wind you created. Are you not the one they speak of?" He asked.

"No. I'm probably the one ya heard about. I can create a twister, but only when I'm fighting someone." She replied. "Well you know my name. What's yours!" She asked.

"My name is Araki Akuyashi. The elder of this village." He said. "Pleased to meet you miss Ranma."

"Ditto." Ranma replied.

They continued walking. All the while the elder tried to figure out what this "Ditto" term meant. It confused him to no end.

As they walked through the village to the elder's home, Ranma heard the whispers of the men who worked and happened to glance her way.

"Hey... doesn't she look exactly like... exactly like that girl? The Kindly Demon? Douzo-kijo we've been hearing about?"

"Yes... firey red hair, beautiful beyond belief... odd clothing. She reminds me of that one girl that was hear a while back... At least her clothing anyway. It looks alot like the girl that wore the green dress that was cut very short."

"She does fit what we've heard."

The chatted amoung themselves until another elderly person began to berate them for lazyness.

Ranma chuckled.

They reached the house and entered. It was a decent sized house, for this time anyway. The people living in it were not bad off compared to the common folk. The interior was well kept, however the furnature, such as the walls, chair and table in the dining room were a little bit corroded with time.

"Koharu! Unryuu! Please come here, we have a guest!" Araki cried.

A young girl appeared from around a corner of the house.

"Araki! You didn't bring another guest! We don't have the food for this!" The girl cried.

"Koharu this is the demon that we have heard so much about. Douzo-kijo! She saved my life and the least we can do is try to give her a decent meal!" Araki shouted.

"I... I don't want to be a freeloader... I eat a lot and have trouble stopping myself." She said.

"Oh do not worry about it! We always managed to come up with enough food. We will be fine!" Araki said to her.

"Well allright." Ranma replied.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes! I prepared extra! Your lucky I did that Araki or I would have been angry!" Came a cry from the area Koharu had run back to. Ranma asumed it to be Unryuu.

Ranma sat on a bench and watched as the food was brought out. It was an increadibly meager supply of food. A small stew, most likely some sort of pot roast, and rice, with hot tea. It smelled delicious but Ranma wouldn't take food from people who had trouble providing for themselves.

"Good thing the Tendo family has Nabiki," Ranma thought. "Otherwise, I'd have to give them the same treatment."

"I... I can't eat this, you guys appear to need all the food you can get. I'll be fine without..."

Her stomach chose this time to voice it's displeasure.

"Hmm.. You don't need to worry about us. We've gone through worse..." Araki said.

Ranma concented and let herself be poured a plate... through the dinner she didn't tell them that she slipped a large amount of her food back into the pots.

"So... you saved Araki?" Koharu asked.

"Uh... yeah... A demon was attacking him so I scared it off and he invited me to dinner." She replied.

Somehow she thought this wasn't the right thing to say... Unryuu began glaring daggers at Araki. And then turned to Ranma.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. I am Unryuu... Araki's wife unfortunantly, and this is Koharu." She introduced.

"Hello!" She responded cheerfully..

"Hello yourself." Ranma replied. The girl smiled. She was young.. about fifteen to sixteen.

"I was the same age when I was cursed... It's been so long since then." She thought.

"Well.. Uh. Do you guys mind if I ask you something?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Araki replied.

"Well.. I was wondering if you've ever heard of an item called the Nanban Mirror, or a Open water Kettle that holds magical water called Kaisufuu?" She asked.

"Hmm. I'm sorry but I've never heard of either of them." Unryuu said.

"Ditto." Araki replied.

Unryuu looked at him for a moment, confused.

"Eh.. did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Ranma chuckled.

"Ditto is just something I say. It means "same to you" or "me too". Heh sorry for confusing you."

"Oh thats allright. I don't understand you young ones at all anymore. Especially not Demons." He said.

"So I guess you've never heard of either of these?" Ranma asked.

"Umm... I.. I might have." Koharu said.

"What? Your serious...? Um... Koharu!" she asked excitedly.

"Uh.. Well. I don't think they called it the Nanban Mirror. When.. when I first started living with Araki and Unryuu, I met a demon that used a powerful magic mirror. It had no name that she used for it. But... I think there is a chance that is what your talking about.

"Really! Thanks alot!" Ranma cried excitedly.

"It.. it was no problem really. I don't really know much about it. Just what I was told after... but... If you could find Miroku... well. He could probably tell you more about it." She told Ranma.

"Miroku?" She asked.

"He... he's the one who saved me from the demon. We'd met a long time ago... and then again the last time. ... well... I hope he comes back for me some day. He told me he had to leave to fight a powerful demon named Naraku, who had cursed him. Now that I think about it... the demon with the mirror was allied with Naraku..."

"So.. Miroku can tell me more of this Naraku and this mirror?" She asked.

"He.. he should be able too." She stuttered. "He's a Monk, almost always dressed in blue. He wears an awkward glove and usually has a golden staff with him.

"Well then... I... feel I have stayed for long enough. Do you know of where I could start looking for this Miroku?" She asked having finished her meal.

"Your leaving so soon?" Araki asked.

"I'm very sorry but I am in a real hurry. I need to find that mirror or the Kaisufuu. I think it's the only way for me to get home..." She sighed dejectedly.

"Oh... Well... be careful if you find her. She is extreamly powerful. I don't know exactly what she did but I was unconcious for three days after just looking in her mirror. Then again.. I've heard you are very powerful yourself..." Koharu said.

"Goodbye.. thanks again for the food. Sorry about not being able to... well..." She paused for a moment. She reached into a pouch she now carried at her left and pulled out two golden coins and flicked them onto the floor near Unryuu.

"Will that be enough to pay for your kindness? Well. Thank you agian! I must be going! Goodbye!" She cried. She took off running but didn't get half way out of the village before she lept for the nearest tree and into the sky. She decided she'd been trying to imitate Sesshomaru's intimidation technique for long enough. The training could stop for this moment. She finally had a lead!

"Wait! Wait! If you see Miroku tell him Koharu said he should come home!" Koharu cried running after her.

Ranma didn't reply but she heard what Koharu had said.

* * *

She approaced cautiously. The human's appeared to be rather strong and the demons, or at least one, was even stronger. 

They simply watched her as she approached. They came into view quickly. The first one she noticed was the strongest human. It was a young girl, her age possibly older, weilding an enourmous boomerang. The second was the strongest demon. He had long white flowing hair, much like Sesshomaru's. But it was more messy and a little shorter she thought. Upon further inspection she realized his aura was very much like Sesshomaru's.. possibly even close enough for relation.

The next she noticed was the monk. Half way over her inspection of the monk she realized his reseblance to the description.

"It's him... I found him!" She thought.

"Are you mir... mirok... wh... wha... Ah... I HATE CATS!" She cried noticing Kirara. She speed away and slammed into a tree.

"Reor?" Kirara meowed to Sango.

"Uh.. I"m not quite sure myself." Sango replied.

Ranma hid behind a tree babbling about how her target had to travel with a cat demon. "Damnit.." She thought. She had wanted to use Sesshomaru's intimidation technique by keeping unnaturally calm and collected, to put them on edge should she need to fight. But she doubted she would be able to pull off intimidation now.

"Hey... is there somethin wrong with you? I"m the one you should be scared of!" The white haired demon yelled into the girls ear.

"Sorry.. I just have a... severe hatred of cats... Can you.. make it go away?" She asked.

"Hmm. Kirara. Go back to the village for a second." Sango told it.

It nodded turned around, and pranced away.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

"That has got to be the most odd reaction I've ever seen to people meeting us." Kagome stated.

Ranma stood and turned around.

"Are you Miroku?" She asked walking up to him.

"Why yes.. yes I am. Would you consider bearing my children?" He asked casually.

Ranma's eyes narrowed into slits. A sweatdrop formed on the back of her head. She clenched her fist and let it crackle for a few moments.

She noticed that the girl with the boomerang was making the exact same action.

"DAMN PERVERT!" She cried as she gave him an extrordinary uppercut that sent him flying into the stratosphere.

"Oh shit!" Ranma thought.

Sango had been snapped out of her anger. She looked at the flying form of the monk as he made a perfect arc and as he landed, dazed and in pain.

"Damnit!" She cried. "Crap crap crap crap! Hey are you ok?" She asked appearing right beside him.

"Ehehehe. Nothing I couldn't handle! Oof." He moaned as he passed out, his eyes swirling.

"Gomen gomen! Please wake up! I need to talk to you!" Ranma cried. She began slapping him across the face. "Wake up Wake up! wake up!" She cried, slapping him with every word.

"Wow... did you see that arc, Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah... it was amazing. Maybe you should ask her to teach you?" She asked.

"Maybe..." Sango asked.

She approaced the girl, as she anxiously tried to wake up the monk.

"Don't worry about Miroku, he'll be fine. He's been through worse." She said.

"Hmm?" Ranma asked. "Well perhaps you could help me then."

She stood, inadvertently letting the monk fall to the ground and bang his head on a rock.

"OW!" He cried as he woke up.

"Oh... what hit me?" He asked.

"Well, he got what he deserved if you ask me." Inuyasha commented.

"What do you want with Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Well.. I was told that he would be able to tell me about a mirror. A magical mirror called the Nanban mirror. I was told he would know of at least one magic mirror and I'm hoping it's the one I need.

"Hmm. A mirror?" She thought.

Suddenly Inuyasha leaned over toward Kagome.

"So... does she have the Jewel?" He asked.

"Mm hmm! Definantly. No doubt about it!" She whispered back.

"Hmph... stay on your guard then." He advised. She nodded.

"Miroku! Your awake. Gomen nasai! But I need to ask you. Have you ever heard of a magical mirror that can travel through time?" She asked.

"What?" The all cried.

Ranma looked around. Now free of the cat demon, she could examine the others. The next person she noticed was a girl... who, while she was very pretty, had something different about her.

"Your... your clothes... That skirt..." Ranma said.

"Skirt? You know what a skirt is? Wha? Wait... your clothes too! Are you?"

"Are you?"

"FROM THE FUTURE?" The both exclaimed at the same time.

"You mean you are too?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Wow.. another person who can come back in time like me! I never thought I'd meet someone else!" She cried.

"So you? You know a way to get back... back to the future?" Ranma asked.

"What? You don't? Then how'd you get here?" She asked.

"I... well... It's.. I basically jumped into a spring for... no reason in particular. Then this jewel that I'd... found. Well It' lit up and suddenly a bunch of blackish purple hands grabbed me and drug me down. When I woke up I was on a slave wagon... And I've had no way home so I've been looking for a certain mirror.. that can travel through time." She narrated. She had pulled out the jewel and had tossed it around a few times.

"Oh... you poor girl. You woke up on a slave wagon? How did you escape?" She asked.

"I.. Uh. I sorta blew off my shackles. But then I couldn't find the spring that brought me here... so I've been jumping in every spring i've found... with no luck." She said.

Suddenly Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was twitching.

"That... thats a complete Shikon jewel! I need that!" He cried. Suddenly he lunged for Ranma.

Ranma jumped up and landed on his head.

"Rr! Inuyasha! That isn't ours! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.

BOOM.

"Oh... I so feel your pain..." Ranma said. She had barely managed to jump off his head before it suddenly rocketed toward the ground. Barely.

"Seems like me." She thought. "Or... like how I used to be. Damn.. I still need the Kaisufuu. Even if I can go home the only way for me to be cured is here..."

"Why does he need this jewel? All it's caused for me is loads of trouble." She said.

"Be CAUSE!" He screamed.

"No. This is what brought me here so I'm gonna bet it's what brings me back. After I'm done with it, you can have it." She said.

"Really? Allright!" Inuyasha cried.

"Why do you need it anyways Inuyasha?" Cried the only member of the group Ranma had yet to inspect.

A small fox like demon was what had appeared before her.

She was just happy it wasn't a cat.

While the dog and fox demons began to bicker Ranma decided

"So... I guess I dont' need the mirror if you know a way for me to get home?" Ranma asked.

"Well I yeah I do. The first time I came here was through a well. Purplish-black hands and all. I've been going back and forth ever since." She stated.

"Thats great! I... I really need to get home." She said.

"Of course. But.. could you tell us who you are first?" Kagome asked.

"Oh... heh sorry. I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. But... in this time most people seem to recognize me as Douzo-Kijo." She said.

"I knew I'd heard rumors about someone looking just like you! So thats who you are! I was wondering where I'd heard your description!" Miroku said suddenly.

"Heh... yeah... probably." She replied.

"Well. I'm Kagome. This is Miroku, the monk. Sango, a demon slayer. This is Shippo. And this... WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING? SIT!" She cried. "This is Inuyasha."

"So really, why DO you want the jewel again?" Shippo asked.

"So I can become a full fledged demon." Inuyasha told him.

"Hmm... Yeah you didn't seem like most of the demons I've seen so far," Ranma commented. "Though... you do look alot like one that I met the second day I was here."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a Demon named Sesshomaru?" Ranma asked.

"Sesshomaru... feh... yeah I know em'." Inuyasha said. "So how'd you meet him? He try to take your jewel or somethin?"

"No... No. We fought but... I had fought an annoying snake demon that I'd asumed was weak... I got careless and some of it's poison got inside me. Sesshomaru appeared after I killed the snake. Well we fought, and after I got a good hit in. He rammed a blade inside of my chest... Turns out he cured me and healed my poison somehow. He left quickly after that sayin' something about a Naraku person." Ranma narrated.

"He... he used the Tenseiga?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... I dunno. Just stabbed me with a sword and it healed me." Ranma replied.

"Well... consider yourself lucky. No human could possibly stand against Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha commented.

"Wanna bet?" Ranma asked.

"Hmph! What could a lousy wench like you possibly do?" He asked.

Ranma grew somewhat angry. She kept it under control mostly but couldn't help shouting.

"I'm A GUY DAMNIT!"

With that she slammed her fist into his face and sent him sailing into the sky.

"Two in a row, Kagome... you think we should get her to teach you too?" Sango asked.

"A guy?" Kagome thought, not paying attention to Sango.

Inuyasha landed nearby. LIttle stars floated around his head.

"It's gonna be a long walk back to the village." Sango thought.

End Chapter.

Douzo-Kijo: Kindly female demon.

Mount Bachiatari Hito: I was trying for Mountian of the Accursed Man.. I think I came pretty close.

Yasha: Found out somethin kinda funny. Yasha as in the last part of Inuyasha's name, also means "female" demon. Coicidence? I think not. Takahashi you sly devil. You planned on intagrating these two anime's all along!

**Please, Review...! I don't usually ask but I'm so low on motivation to write nowadays there is a small chance that I may give up completely soon and just let life take me away from my 30 gig harddrive (the horror!) So for the love of god! (And possibly me?) REVIEW!  
**

One more thing...

**HEARTS OF ICE IS THE BEST FIC ON THE WHOLE DAMN PLANET! READ IT! AND YELL AT KRISTA PERRY TO CONTINUE IT! DAMNITALL!  
**

* * *


End file.
